C'est des conneries
by Amestri
Summary: Il dit pas que tout ira bien ou quelque chose dans ce genre là, parce que c'est des conneries.


Rating : K

Pairing : EdVy (AU)

Disclaimers : Le manga est la propriété d'Hiromu Arakawa ainsi que des éditions Square Enix.

A/N : Je soigne mon syndrome de la page blanche comme je peux. Meh. Spéciale dédicace à Nuity, waifu suprême qui mériterait qu'on écrive sur son OTP tous les jours. Allez la lire si vous avez du temps, c'est de la bonne.

C'est des conneries

Quand la sonnerie stridente d'un téléphone retentit à ce qui doit être 3 heures du matin, Envy, il remue à peine.

Parce que d'une, c'est pas le sien, et que de deux, en presque trois années de vie commune avec le type qui partage présentement son lit, il commence à avoir l'habitude.

On l'appelle une à deux fois par semaine en pleine nuit, Ed, parce qu'il a eu la bonne idée de devenir médecin et qu'on manque tellement d'effectifs à l'hôpital depuis un bon moment déjà qu'on a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'en demander encore plus de la part des internes.

Alors Envy, il écoute même pas ce que Ed peut être en train de raconter à son interlocuteur, essayant plutôt de se rendormir alors qu'il entend vaguement l'autre quitter la pièce.

Cinq minutes passent, puis dix, puis quinze, et Envy, il est toujours réveillé.

Il lui faut cinq minutes de plus pour comprendre que c'est parce qu'Ed n'est ni retourné se coucher, ni revenu récupérer les affaires dont il a besoin lorsqu'il doit quitter l'appartement en pleine nuit, et ça, c'est pas normal.

Alors Envy, il rassemble le peu de volonté qui lui reste en cette nuit glaciale et quitte l'agréable chaleur des couvertures pour se traîner jusque dans la cuisine, seule pièce hormis la chambre où la lumière soit allumée.

Envy, il s'attend pas du tout à ce qu'il y voit.

Il s'attend pas à trouver Ed assis en face de la minuscule table où ils ont à peine la place de manger à deux, les mains serrées autour de son téléphone et le regard vide, complètement inexpressif, dirigé vers un point imaginaire sur le mur blanc parsemé de craquelures.

Le premier instant de surprise passé, Envy, il s'approche prudemment, avant de venir s'asseoir en face de l'autre et de demander d'une voix emplie d'un tact dont il ne fait que rarement preuve :

« Eh, il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

Lentement, Ed, il porte son attention sur lui, le silence s'étirant sur toute une longue et pesante minute avant qu'il ne réponde d'une voix parfaitement monocorde :

« Izumi est morte. »

Envy, il est beaucoup trop choqué pour pouvoir former la moindre pensée cohérente pendant de longs instants.

Puis il repense à cette femme aux capacités physiques proprement effrayantes, cette femme dont le simple regard suffisait à vous clouer sur place, cette femme qui lui a sauvagement botté les fesses en guise de bienvenue dans la famille lorsque Ed les a finalement présentés.

Izumi, c'est aussi celle qui a élevé Ed et son petit frère après le décès prématuré de leur mère en compagnie de son mari, Sig, jusqu'à devenir une véritable mère de substitution après plusieurs années.

Izumi, enfin, qui était très malade depuis longtemps, ce qu'Ed et Al n'ont appris que quelques mois auparavant tant elle s'est évertué à le leur cacher.

Izumi, morte.

Et Ed qui a tout à coup l'air d'avoir 20 ans de plus, une tristesse infinie se lisant désormais dans son regard malgré son immobilité la plus totale, tandis qu'Envy sent peu à peu une panique incontrôlable monter en lui.

Envy, il a jamais été doué pour les relations humaines, bien au contraire.

Envy, il a jamais su gérer la tristesse d'autrui, tout simplement parce qu'en général, les gens, il les console pas : il leur tape dessus.

C'est d'ailleurs comme ça qu'il l'a rencontré, Ed, en donnant son numéro au beau blond en blouse blanche et rouge comme une pivoine qui lui avait suturé l'arcade sourcilière suite à un combat de rue qui avait mal tourné.

En un mot comme en cent, Envy, il est complètement paumé quant à ce qu'il doit faire, tout simplement parce que pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'en fout pas complètement.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'a pas envie de rendre les choses pires qu'elles ne le sont déjà suite à une remarque déplacée, comme ça lui est si souvent arrivé par le passé.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, ça lui fait mal de voir quelqu'un de si profondément abattu.

Envy, il n'a absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il doit faire et pourtant il se lève, fait lentement les quelques pas qui lui sont nécessaires pour se placer juste derrière Ed et le prend ensuite gauchement dans ses bras, murmurant simplement :

« Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Il raffermit ensuite sa prise lorsqu'il sent l'autre commencer à être secoué de violents tremblements, lui passant une main réconfortante dans le dos alors qu'il le voit pleurer pour la première fois de sa vie.

Envy, il dit pas que tout ira bien ou quelque chose dans ce genre là, parce que c'est des conneries.

En revanche, il lâche pas Ed ne serait-ce qu'une seconde durant tout le temps qu'il faut à ce dernier pour se calmer, promettant ainsi silencieusement d'être toujours là durant les semaines difficiles qui s'annonçaient pour lui.


End file.
